


A New Universe

by ShyRedPanda



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRedPanda/pseuds/ShyRedPanda
Summary: My first writing. Couldn't sleep and it's 4am so have some fluffy monologue about the boys.





	A New Universe

He found an ocean in his eyes, while he found a galaxy on his skin.

He found the clear pools that reflected the pale blue sky, and the raging seas that could wipe out a city.

He found constellations, new and old, dancing and dying.

He found an oasis in two blue eyes. Two eyes that could only be compared to as either a calm pond he remembered fishing at one year, or a devastating hurricane, ready to destroy all in their gaze, all but him.

He found a galaxy that never existed, one never touched by his father, one completely new to even himself. He found constellations become marred by the red streak of a comet after a battle, only to come back more beautiful and unknown than before; ready to be mapped and memorized, and repeated.

They never knew that they needed and oasis or something untouched by his father, until they met one another. Eyes belonging to a being that should never have made itself known to him, an angel by the name of Castiel. And a galaxy on the skin of the Righteous man, promised to end a war but fought for family, Dean Winchester.

Together they created a universe only for themselves, with new constellations and blood red comets that only Cas could gaze at; and crystal clear pools of water that only Dean could drink from.

It was a small universe, but it was perfect, even if the occasional moose and candy loving brother thought otherwise.


End file.
